Hetalia - MR UNIVERSE
by Clary Adele Morgenstern
Summary: A comedy fanfic about some of the famous countries competing in a pageant to become Mr. Universe the judges are Belarus, Ukraine , Hungary and Liechtenstein. May include some famous parings but not limited to France/England, Italy/Germany, Romano/Spain and Prussia/Hungary WILL BE UPDATED EVERY WEEKEND
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia- mr. Universe

A comedy fanfic about some of the famous countries competing in a pageant to become Mr. Universe the judges are Belarus, Ukraine , Hungary and Liechtenstein. May include some famous parings but not limited to France/England, Italy/Germany, Romano/Spain and Prussia/Hungary

Chapter 1 part one

Day 1

Narrator: it's that time of year again when all the countries come together for the event of the year Mr. Universe,

The crowed roars in excitement

Now let's introduce you to the judges in the first seat is Lichtenstein.

Lichtenstein: hello everyone and good luck to my big brothers

Ukraine: hello everyone nice to see you all

Belarus: brother Russia must win grrrrrrrrrrr

Hungary: and I am your host Hungary standing behind this curtain are 36 countries/ and others that all want to become Mr. Universe.

Open the curtain

Seychelles will announce our contestants

Seychelles: we have men from ...

Passes by England

Well mostly men

England: hey don't start with me young lady

Seychelles: sure ... Mother dear

She looked back to see him, and his anger swelled up France turned to comfort him

So like I was saying every contestant will be asked to go through a series of challenges

A style/ fashion round, a question answer round which Belgium will be helping with, a circus round, a singing competition, partner work, and a bake off

Our contestants are:

Italy Veneziano

Germany

Japan

Greece

America my brother

Canada my other brother

England my ... God knows but he gave

birth to me

England was frustrated with his daughter

France my father

England: oh so he's your father and I'm nothing, hogwash

Russia

China

Spain

Italy Romano

Austria

Poland

Lithuania

Netherlands

Turkey

Switzerland

Estonia

Latvia

Norway

Sweden

Finland

Denmark

Iceland

Prussia

Romania

Bulgaria

And the micro nations:

Sealand

Seborga

Ladonia

Molossia

Hutt river

Kugelmungel

Including:

Gillbird

Kumajiru

England: I can't see why mint bunny didn't make it

They all looked at him as he was petting the air in front of him

Hungary: Okay so we will see you after the break with our first round

Part two

Style/fashion

Hungary: Were back from the break we already distributed the rules to the contestants for the first round . Their outfit has to be traditional and from their country. Were calling in the countries in groups of four. First up is :

Italy Veneziano

Germany

Japan

Greece

? ﾟﾇﾵ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾧ Meanwhile

? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ

Italy: ve~ hey Germany you like my outfit, it came from Milan.

Germany stared at Italy scared it was a weird outfit, but it made Italy look adorable

Germany: um a I think

Narrator:

Italy Veneziano

Germany

Japan

Greece

2 min till judging

Germany: I think we should go

Germany grabbed Italy by the hand and ran to the judging area, talk about saved by the narrator

? ﾟﾇﾯ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾇﾵ? ﾟﾇﾯ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾇﾵ? ﾟﾇﾯ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾇﾵ? ﾟﾇﾯ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾇﾵ

Japan: Greece what are you wearing

Japan studied Greece and looked at his outrageous costume

Greece: why don't you like it I made a few for my cats to

He picked up one of his cats

Japan: he's cute what's his name

He looked at the little grey cat with the same outfit as Greece . Greece looked at the cat

Greece: ...Um Bob

Japan: really you need to think of names for those cats

Narrator:

Italy Veneziano

Germany

Japan

Greece

1 min till judging

? ﾟﾇﾵ? ﾟﾇﾩ? ﾟﾇﾮ? ﾟﾇﾯ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾵ? ﾟﾇﾩ? ﾟﾇﾮ? ﾟﾇﾯ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾹ

They all scurried on to stage and the music started playing in the background.

?IM SO FANCY, YOU ALREADY KNOW?

He boys were in a straight line behind the curtains starting with Italy

Hungary: the judges will give a score out of 10 the person with the most points go first in the next round, the 6 with the least points will be eliminated. Would the four of you come out please

Italy came from behind the curtain and everyone stopped clapping and had their mouths wide open. Italy was wearing a bright pink and red spring dress that went up to his knees and flared out, he was also wearing red stilettos and a pink head band. Followed by Germany with his uniform than Japan in a kimono and Greece in a Zeus costume.

Um Italy could you explain you outfit to us

Italy: ve~ it came from Milan

Hungary: okay... Judges your thoughts

Lichtenstein: 10, 8, 7 and 9

Ukraine: 10, 9, 4, and 7

Belarus: 10, 3, 3,and 3 grrrrrrrr

Hungary: and for the next four

America

Canada

England

France

? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾬ? ﾟﾇﾫ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾫ? ﾟﾇﾬ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾔﾴ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾧ

Meanwhile

America: I BET YOU ALL I CAN WIN THIS COMPETITION

England: oh really care to put a little wager on it

France: how about if you win Mr. Universe you get half of England and France

America: your on

Canada: what about me

England: oh Canada you don't need anything your country is already the best but if you win you get the satisfaction of mentally killing your older brother

America: like hell he's gonna win

Narrator:

America

Canada

England

France

Your on in 1 min

America walked onstage first he was wearing an I ❤️ America t-shirt, jeans from American eagle and a SnapBack cap that says America all around it. Canada came running behind him wearing a parka. England was very close behind wearing his old sexy pirate outfit and out came France wearing a speedo with the British flag printed on it with a rose between his teeth.

Hungary: well I guess we had a lot of surprises already today ...judges

Lichtenstein: uuuuuuuuuuu

Ukraine: uuuuuuuuuuuu

Belarus: uuuuuuuuuuuu

Hungary: judges ...hello

They were all to busy looking at the four boys with amazing fascination this family was made out of the hottest boys in the world. France England and America winked at the judges and Canada was acting cute. All three judges squealed

All three judges: 10s give them all 10

Hungary: okay

Of course Hungary never really noticed because she of course was with Prussia

next

Russia

China

Spain

Italy Romano

? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ

Spain: oh Lovi I love your little costume and those shorts

Romano: this is no costume this is a soccer uniform

Narrator:

Russia

China

Spain

Italy Romano

Your on in 1 min

Romano: SHUT UP JUST ROMANO no Italy Romano ROMANO, or Lovi whatever floats your gondola.

Spain: hey I thought I was the only one to call you Lovi

Romano: whatever

They made there way to the curtain

Hungary: now we have the third group

Out came Russia in his regular cloths, China in a traditional Chinese suit, Spain in a puffy white v neck shirt and tight black pants soon followed by Romano in a Italian soccer outfit

Lichtenstein: 5 she looked at Belarus I mean 10, 7, 6, and 7

Ukraine: 10, 6, 8, and 9

Belarus: 10, 3, 3, and 3 become one with me

She struggles to get out of her chair and ran to Russia but before she could get there the three Baltic states grabbed her and took her back to her seat.

? ﾟﾕﾧ? ﾟﾕﾜ? ﾟﾕﾝ? ﾟﾕﾞ? ﾟﾕﾟ? ﾟﾕﾠ? ﾟﾕﾖ? ﾟﾕﾙ?time skip? ﾟﾕﾢ? ﾟﾕﾤ? ﾟﾕﾦ? ﾟﾕﾧ? ﾟﾕﾜ?

Hungary: and now for our last contestants

Kumajiru and Gillbird

The two came out Kumajiru walking and Gillbird on his head Kumajiru was wearing a Canada t shirt and Gillbird was wearing a little suit and bow tie

All the judges: awwwwwwwwww

Hungary: judges what do you think

Lichtenstein: 10, 10

Ukraine: 10, 10

Belarus: 10, 10

Hungary: that concludes our first day let us but before we go let's cheek the scores

Italy Veneziano 30

Germany 20

Japan 14

Greece 19

America 30

Canada 30

England 30

France 30

Russia 30

China 16

Spain 18

Italy Romano 19

Austria 12

Poland 30

Lithuania 25

Netherlands 10

Turkey 10

Switzerland 18

Estonia 10

Latvia 19

Norway 11

Sweden 30

Finland 30

The judges were intimidated by Sweden

Denmark 20

Iceland 19

Prussia 30

Romania 9

Bulgaria 17

Sealand 8

Seborga 7

Ladonia 15

Molossia 5

Hutt river 3

Kugelmungel 7

Gillbird 30

Kumajiru 30

Hungary: well good night everyone see you tomorrow for the next round


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1 Off air part one

After Arthur left the stage he went straight to the dressing room that he and France were sharing for the few days they were going to be filming. He took out his key and opened the large bubble doors into their Victorian vintage styled room. Of course Canada America and Seychelles hada key so they could come in and our whenever they felt the need to because they were family. He lay on the king sized bed that took up a half of the room just like France requested of course what else would you expect from a Frenchmen. He quickly got up from the bed and made his way into the washroom.

He locked the door and turned on the warm water and started getting undressed it's been a long day and he was pooped. Finally when the water was the perfect temperature he turned on the shower head. It's been a wile since he could take a long relaxing shower wile dealing with all the things going on in the UN and his own country.

He heard the footsteps as some one entered the room.

France: bonjour mon cher, I brought you a baguette are you hungry.

England: my be later I'm taking a shower at the moment.

France opened the door

France: oui may I join

England: how the 'ell you get in here

France: don't you carry around bobby pins

England: no, Francis what are you doing

But by the time Francis could say anything he was already getting in the shower .

Arthur crossed his legs and crouched down

Francis what are you doing

France: are you kidding I've seen it before 3 kids later and you still care I'm still the only one who knows.

England: as far as every one else, they know thanks to our lovely daughter

France: don't worry

The door opened and the curtains were yanked

America: hey Arthur , JEEZ THE HELL WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, MY EYES

He ran out into the room

France: see no body knows

England: idiot you left the door open

They both got out of the shower and put on the silk shower robes left for them. When they got out they went into there room to find their eldest children the twins Albert and Mathew

England: okay what do you want , is there a problem

America: ya there's a problem when exactly where you going to tell me or matti

France: well in his "her" defence Mathew, and Chelles already knew

Canada: yup

America: really matti, wait quick question um " mummy " how do you, ya know go

England was furious

England: put Your. Room keys On The. Table. And. Leave

He said through clenched teeth and closed the door behind them

Why France why

France: oh so now your mad

England: it's okay at least the family knows now

And he kissed France on the cheek before he sat on the bed to eat his bagguette after he finished he lay down beside France and fell asleep

France: sleep well mon amor

He kissed his forehead and England curled up with France.

*********************************************************Part two

Germany was asleep on his fully cushioned double bed

Faint little footsteps creeped to the door and opened it they snuck over to the bed Germany was sleeping and like every night since Italy had been living with him he cuddled in to bed right beside him and they curled up together

Germany: Italy

Italy: yes

Germany: how did you get in here

Italy: I used a key

Germany: were did you get zat key

Italy: the front desk

Germany: why

Italy: because I love you

And he fell asleep

Germany: oh Italy

*********************************************************Part three

Spain and Romano were laying in bed Spain was awake wile Romano tried to sleep

Spain: Lovi

Romano: yes Toni what do you want

Spain: I want a tomato

Romano: well than go get one

Spain: na maybe tomorrow

Romano: ARE YOU KIDDING IM TRYING TO SLEEP AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FOOD (mumbles something in italian)

Spain: I like making you mad

Romano turned to him

Romano: not now I'm trying to sleep

Spain put his arms around Romano

Spain: good night Lovi

Romano: shut up

*********************************************************part four

Prussia and Hungary are in there room on the couch watching the perge Prussia realizes that Hungary is starting to get uncomfortable so he slowly moves side ways making sure of no sudden moments so he won't get hit in the head with a frying pan he stretched out his arms and leaned a little closer to Hungary and when she was just about to lean her head in Prussia's shoulder a scary part comes up and Hungary's hands go straight to her eyes as the skillet swings and hits Prussia right in the nose

Hungary: oops sorry Gilbert

Prussia: no it's okay

He said pinching down on the bridge of his nose.

Gillbird: tweet tweet

And flew to Hungary's head

Hungary: Gillbird likes me

She smiled

Prussia: not as much as me and he kissed her on the cheek

Hungary blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder and in a silently Prussia nodded he's head and said

I am awesome

Hungary: yes you are, very awesome

This made Prussia blush because he didn't want her to hear him, but in that moment Hungary put her arm around Prussia and looked at him with a sweet smile


End file.
